


We Were Born Sick

by amami_mia



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Follows Canon, Religion, V3 spoilers, based off of take me to church to an extent, give himiko a hug please, if youve played the game you know whats next :(, takes place during chapter three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amami_mia/pseuds/amami_mia
Summary: Himiko visits Angie at night.





	We Were Born Sick

If Angie was a prophet, Himiko was her most devout disciple. After all, why wouldn’t she follow the one who whispered promises of the future into her ear and reassured her that everything would be alright? Angie believed in her magic. Angie believed in her. She spoke the words of Atua to Himiko; promises that all that she loved would be safe and all that was safe would love her. If Angie asked her to jump, she would ask “How high?”. If Angie wanted her to resurrect the dead (even though it was against the rules of magic and everything right), all she had to do was ask her.

That was the reason Himiko was up so late at night walking through the barely-lit hallways that made up the fourth floor, plate of cookies in hand. Tomorrow was the day of the transfer-student ritual, and she knew Angie was stressed. Even though Angie had asked to be alone, Himiko still wanted to check in on her. Besides, Angie hadn’t eaten in a while. Keeping up one’s health was important to the success of any spell in the world, regardless of power. 

Himiko arrived at the paint-splattered front door, and knocked on it twice. No response.

“Angie? Are you there?” her voice cried out. Was Angie mad with her? Did she do something to anger Atua? Was she going to be punished?

Five minutes passed with no response in sight.

Himiko tried again, setting down the plate to give a proper knock to the door. “Hello, Angie? Are you listening?” she said, pressing her ear against the door to search for any answer. However, only silence filled the fourth floor. Angie must be mad at her, she was sure of it. But what if she had fallen asleep? Yes, that must be it. Angie had gotten so worked up in a religious frenzy that she passed out. Himiko wished that she could have been there, praising Angie for her work and encouraging her. No, not just Angie, but encouraging Atua.

Himiko turned around and sat down, back against the door. “Angie? Are you mad at me? Or are you sleeping?” She paused. “You don’t have to answer that. I know it’d be a pain to.” Himiko traced the little grooves in the wood flooring below her. It was quite odd how the gaps between the wood were that large.

There was more silence.

Himiko cleared her throat and sighed. “Sorry…” she said meekly, even though she didn’t know what she was apologizing for. Was she apologizing for her existence? Or just apologizing for the sake of words filling the deafening, almost stifling silence that hung in the air like a cloud. Himiko couldn’t tell. She didn’t want to be able to tell. Ignorance is bliss, after all. She let her thoughts crowd the hallways for a few seconds, and began to speak again.

“Angie, do you think everything will be okay?” 

No response.

Himiko looked back and forth, staring at the red and gold walls that seemed to be closing in on her. She was afraid of staying in these halls for any longer, but the need to stay to talk to the priestess of her dreams outweighed that. The torn wallpaper towered over her, seemingly infinite. She had to stay here. Atua would - No, Angie would want her to. 

“What if the ritual goes wrong?” she paused for a second. “I mean, I believe in you and Atua, but… what if someone else does something wrong and somebody ends up… you know…” Himiko pressed her ear against the keyhole of the door, hoping to hear even the slightest of sounds, some sort of confirmation of a living being. There was none to be heard, not even the slightest hint of breathing.

“Hey, Angie, can you give me a sign that you’re there, even if you hate me?” Himiko said, turning her head so she could look through the keyhole. The room was pitch black, with a few blobs of depth. Squinting did nothing. The keyhole was too small to see more than a few feet of the paint-splattered walls. Himiko remembered visiting Angie in this very room. It must have been 2 days ago, but it felt like both years had passed and it had been no time at all. Angie had pulled Himiko into her lap, cooing and whispering promises of the future into her ear, and Himiko could see their entire future before them. Angie’s words were coated in honey and sugar, and that was all she needed. Himiko’s hand clutched her own in a pathetic imitation of how Angie did then, choking back sobs.

“Angie?”

There was no reply.

Himiko’s head swirled. The worst couldn’t happen, could it? Angie was just out to get a candle, or she was getting coffee from the kitchen, or she had fallen asleep on the floor of her lab, that was all. There was an explanation for everything, Himiko was sure of it. Atua wouldn’t abandon them at this time. Atua was protecting Angie. In the morning, Angie would be okay, and she would laugh at the very idea of her being hurt, and they could go off and revive the transfer student and live happily ever after. Yes, that was all there was to this, nothing more. Himiko was clutching her head in her hands while crying, knees up to her chin. Maybe her crying would wake Angie up, and she would open the door and take Himiko into her arms again and spoon-feed her sugar honey words until she felt better. Maybe.

It felt like Himiko had been sitting in front of that door for eternity when her tears stopped and tiredness covered her like a blanket. She left the cookies outside of Angie’s door, got up, and slowly trudged back to the dorms. In the morning, she would come back and see how Angie liked the cookies. Everything would be alright. After all, Atua was watching after the both of them, just like Angie said. Atua would make sure they had a happily-ever-after. Himiko was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always a sucker for angst and Hozier.


End file.
